Un Accident Marin (OS)
by memepotter952504
Summary: Harry va en cours de métamorphoses quand soudain il croise la route de Peeves. Ce dernier lui lance un flacon de potion. Le Gryffondor se retrouva transformé en sirène ! Texte issu d'un atelier d'écritures sur les créatures magiques.


Bonjour, bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, je viens avec un nouvel OS, issu d'un atelier sur les créatures magiques.

Le thème pour celui-ci est : _Votre personnage est, devient ou rencontre une sirène._

Bonne lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Accident Marin**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, en route pour son cours de métamorphoses quand il fut surpris par Peeves. Ce dernier portait un flacon rempli d'une substance bleu nuit opaque. Il le lui lança en ricanant.

Le Gryffondor s'effondra au sol, suffoquant. Il porta instinctivement les mains à sa gorge, les larmes aux yeux. Il commença à voir flou et, ne voyant personne autour de lui, aucune ombre, rien, il sortit sa baguette. Il se concentra sur un souvenir heureux et lança un patronus. Un appel à l'aide.

Manquant d'oxygène, il finit par perdre connaissance, ne remarquant pas les changements qu'il venait de subir.

xXxXxXx

Le professeur McGonagall avait commencé son cours quand un cerf argenté arriva au galop dans sa classe. Il n'apportait aucun message mais ce fut clair pour la directrice de Gryffondor qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le patronus était celui de Potter qui manquait justement à l'appel. Elle annula le cours et partit immédiatement à sa recherche avec quelques-uns de ses élèves, dont les deux autres membres du trio d'or.

« Oh Merlin ! Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione au détour d'un couloir. « Professeur, il est ici ! Venez vite ! »

Le Gryffondor était allongé au sol, suffoquant et se desséchant sur place. Son uniforme était déchiré et une queue de poisson en sortait. Sa peau était pâle et légèrement bleutée.

« Merde ! » fit Malfoy qui avait suivi le mouvement par curiosité. « Granger ! Jette-lui de l'eau ! Tout de suite ! »

Il sortit lui-même sa baguette et lança un _aguamenti_ sur le Survivant. Le professeur McGonagall resta immobile deux secondes, les yeux écarquillés, avant de métamorphoser sa cape en une boîte en verre immense. Elle ordonna immédiatement à tous les élèves de lancer le sortilège pour avoir de l'eau et y fit léviter son lion.

Une fois dans l'aquarium improvisé, Harry commença à respirer plus facilement et il reprit peu à peu connaissance. Il se sentait bizarre. Une voix légèrement altérée par l'eau lui parvint. C'était celle du professeur McGonagall.

« Mr Potter ? Vous allez bien ? »

Harry chercha à répondre mais il n'y eut qu'un son strident qui s'échappa de sa bouche. La langue des sirènes. Il se redressa et remarqua sa nouvelle condition. Il se mit à paniquer et à frapper le verre en criant.

« Du calme, Mr Potter, » fit McGonagall en posant une main sur la paroi de l'aquarium. « Nous allons régler cela au plus vite. Essayez de vous détendre. »

_Me détendre ?! Mais comment voulez-vous que je me détente ! Je suis un putain de poisson ! _

« Je suis navrée, Potter. Je ne parle pas la langue des sirènes. »

Harry regarda le professeur de métamorphoses les yeux écarquillés. Son regard émeraude se porta ensuite sur les autres élèves présents. Tous étaient curieux mais aussi soucieux. Même Malfoy ne portait pas son masque ironique ou moqueur sur le visage.

_Génial. Me voilà transformé en fishtick et je ne peux même pas communiquer avec les autres ! La prochaine fois que je vois Peeves, je le tue !_

Il ragea et frappa la paroi avant de se détourner des autres, sa nageoire s'agitant avec tellement de rage qu'une infime partie de l'eau sortit et éclaboussa les quelques sorciers à l'extérieur, les faisant crier de surprise.

« Tu pourrais pas faire attention, Potter ! » siffla Malfoy en se séchant d'un coup de baguette.

Harry renifla et bouda. Comme si c'était sa faute ! Ce n'est pas lui qui voulait être transformé en sirène ! C'est un truc de fille ! Quitte à devoir être transformé, il aurait préféré en centaure ou en naga ! Cela avait le mérite d'être plus cool !

« Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé, Mr Potter ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall alors que le professeur Snape approchait.

_Naturellement, que je le sais ! C'est Peeves ! _

Le Maître des Potions se figea en voyant le Survivant dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé, Potter ?! » s'exclama-t-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.

Cela lui avait quand même pris trois secondes.

_Ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me dire que je suis responsable ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! Un petit tour de légilimancie ! Des potions ! N'importe quoi ! Mais trouvez-moi Peeves que je le noie directement dans mon bocal et qu'on me rende ma forme normale ! _

L'homme-sirène avait crié tout cela tout en agitant furieusement sa queue, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage. Sa colère était noire.

« Potter ! Nous ne parlons pas le poisson, » soupira Malfoy. « Et arrêtes de nous mouiller ! On n'a pas besoin de prendre un bain nous ! »

_Ferme ton clapet, Malfoy !_

« Et si on trouvait un autre moyen, » proposa Hermione. « Harry, répond par oui ou par non. Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait cela ? »

Harry leva le pouce pour dire oui.

« C'était un élève ? »

Pouce vers le bas, cette fois.

« Un professeur ? » demanda la brune, dubitative.

De nouveau vers le bas.

« Mais qui pourrait bien faire cela ? » demanda Ron.

_Peeves ! Demandez si c'est un fantôme bande d'idiots ! _

Harry rageait. Il se tourna vers le professeur Snape. Et il lui demanda d'approcher du doigt avant de tapoter sa tempe.

« Hors de question, » siffla immédiatement le serpentard qui avait compris sa demande. « Je m'en passerais ! »

La sirène battit de la queue et mouilla son professeur d'un coup de queue. Plusieurs fous rires furent retenus tandis que le Maître des Potions retirait cinquante points à Gryffondor et promettait au Survivant un mois de retenues dès qu'il retrouverait ses jambes.

_Avec plaisir que je les ferais vos foutues retenues ! Ce que je veux ce sont mes jambes et sortir de ce bocal ! _

« Cela ne nous aide pas, Severus, » soupira Minerva. « Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? »

« Déjà savoir comment il est devenu une sirène, » soupira l'homme en noir.

_Peeves m'a balancé un flacon. Mais oui le flacon ! _

Harry commença à observer le sol du couloir en espérant trouver quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas facile à travers le verre. Il prit alors une bouffée d'oxygène avant de remonter à la surface. Il regarda partout faisant des gestes pour leur demander de s'écarter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Hermione en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

Après avoir fait plusieurs remontées à la surface, la sirène vit ce qu'elle cherchait et se mit à crier et s'agiter tout en pointant du doigt la direction du flacon brisé. Le Maître des Potions le ramassa rapidement et l'examina.

_Oui ! Voilà ! Maintenant faites vos potions magiques et rendez-moi au plus vite mes jambes s'il vous plait, professeur ! _

« Il y a encore des résidus. Si c'est ça qui a causé la transformation de Potter, je vais trouver un antidote. »

_Super ! _

Harry fit une cabriole pour montrer son contentement.

« Ne soyez pas si pressé de récupérer forme humaine, Potter, » fit l'homme de sa voix doucereuse. « Je vais vous faire payer cette douche improvisée… »

La sirène haussa des épaules avant de mimer le fait de marcher avec ses doigts et de respirer. Il voulait sortir de ce maudit bocal qui était sa maison depuis seulement vingt minutes.

Harry fut transvasé dans la salle de bain des préfets où il eut plus de place pour nager et il y resta une semaine entière. Il reçut de la visite de ses amis mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas se faire comprendre, la communication était très difficile. Et il n'avait toujours pas pu dénoncer son agresseur.

Quand le Maître des Potions arriva une semaine plus tard avec un flacon en main. Harry sortit de l'eau et fit un hochement de tête en remerciement au serpentard avant de le boire rapidement. La transformation fut douloureuse mais il remonta bien vite à la surface, à moitié nu, révélant ainsi sa virilité.

« Maintenant, je tue Peeves, » siffla le Gryffondor en se relevant.

Plus habitué à marcher sur ses deux jambes, il s'écroula dans les bras du serpentard.

« Peut-être devriez-vous d'abord réapprendre à marcher, » fit ce dernier avec un rictus moqueur. « Et n'oubliez pas que vous me devez un mois de retenues. »

« Cela n'empêche que je vais tuer Peeves ! Après les retenues. Ma vengeance sur ce Poltergeist à la noix sera terrible ! »

Une idée passa dans l'esprit du Survivant.

« Professeur, est-ce que cette satanée potion marche aussi sur les fantômes ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, une lueur maraudeuse et vengeresse dans les yeux.

Le rictus du Maître des Potions se transforma en un sourire effrayant.

« Oui, Potter. »

« Génial ! Est-ce que je peux marchander un mois de retenues en plus contre un flacon ? »

Le visage de Severus Snape se figea. Juste pour sa vengeance personnelle, le Gryffondor était prêt à passer tous les soirs en retenue avec lui jusqu'à Noël. Cela en était dingue. Il accepta toutefois le marché. Lui aussi, d'une certaine manière, était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait un Peeves sirène …

FIN


End file.
